Não confie no amor
by Lilith Kitsune
Summary: Kurama está com problemas,Hiei também,ambos não querem contar um ao outro,Hiei vai para o Makai,Kurama se alia a Yomi,brigas,lembranças,leia e entenderá.


" Não confie no amor..."

Lilith Kitsune

"Não estou mais agüentando, eu o amo com todas as minhas forças, ele é a única pessoa a quem eu já consegui dizer que amava, mas esta situação está tornando-se insuportável, será que sou eu o problema na vida dele? Será que devo contar-lhe os meus problemas? Que besteira, nem eu sei direito quais são eles, como ele poderia me entender? Ele irá me achar um fraco,um idiota,se eu começar a contar,começarei a chorar,e não quero que ele veja isto,mais uma vez..."

Hiei estava pensativo enquanto esperava a raposa voltar de mais um daqueles "jantares em família", ele não entendia o motivo destes ningens estúpidos fazerem isso, eles já não se vêem todos os dias?Pelo menos Hiei estava tendo um tempo para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"O que eu faço?Em breve ele perceberá que eu não estou como antes,não estou mais tão alegre quanto deveria,não estou mais com tanta disposição,esta situação está me sufocando,está literalmente me matando por dentro,e agora isto está transparecendo por fora. Eu sei que ele não entenderá,afinal,ele sempre interpreta as coisas de um jeito errado e acaba ficando nervoso,tenho que arranjar um modo mais sutil para dizer isto a ele."

No meio do jantar em família, Kurama começou a ficar pensativo, e começou a preocupar todos presentes na mesa, especialmente sua mãe: -"Shuuichi,você está bem meu filho?"-Perguntou Shiori preocupada.

Kurama,parecendo que acordou de um transe,respondeu:-"Estou ótimo mamãe,obrigado,estou um pouco cansado,apenas isso."

-"Está bem meu filho, coma mais um pouco e vá descansar."

-"Obrigado kaasan"

Kurama comeu mais um pouco do famoso Yakissoba de sua mãe e foi deitar,despedindo-se de todos:

-"Boa noite a todos,com licença."

-"Boa noite!"-Todos respondem a Kurama.

"Não vou contar nada,continuarei guardando meus problemas para mim mesmo como sempre fiz,ninguém tem nada a ver com eles e...Kurama não é exceção. Mas por outro lado eu o amo,mas ainda assim,ele não entenderia nada..."

Os pensamentos de Hiei foram interrompidos quando Kurama abriu a porta e perguntou:- "O que faz aqui no escuro Hiei?"

-"Nada de mais raposa,apenas gosto da escuridão"-respondeu Hiei com uma voz fria.

-"Como quiser..."-Respondeu Kurama,apagando as luzes novamente,vestiu seu pijama,foi ao banheiro e depois deitou-se em sua cama.

Durante este tempo Hiei permaneceu calado, apenas observando cada movimento de sua raposa, sempre tão graciosa e elegante nos movimentos, continuou observando, ia deitar ao seu lado, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que era melhor não, e se em algum momento Durante o sono, ele deixasse escapar alguns de seus problemas?E como não queria contar nada a Kurama,virou as costas e estava pronto para saltar pela janela quando Kurama indagou:-"Aonde vai ?Pensei que fosse passar a noite aqui."

-"Eu ia,mas pensei melhor e achei melhor passar a noite em outro lugar."-Hiei respondeu sem olhar para Kurama e saltou da janela.

Kurama ficou observando aquela cena,sem ter entendido o motivo de Hiei preferir passar a noite num outro lugar qualquer,com o frio que estava lá fora,lágrimas começaram a cair do belo rosto de Kurama,que virou-se e tentou dormir um pouco e tentar entender o que aconteceu no dia seguinte,estava muito cansado,foi uma semana carregada,logo pegou no sono.

Hiei saiu da casa de Kurama sem nem ao menos despedir-se do seu amado,isso o deixou um pouco perturbado,mas afinal,ele saiu de lá justamente para não contar seus problemas para Kurama não é mesmo?Então não tinha motivo para ficar com peso na consciência, mas, por mais que tentasse, isso o deixou mal, ficou pensando no sofrimento que sua raposa deveria estar sentindo por ele ter saído assim, ou não... Mais um problema adicionado em sua lista de problemas interminável.

Hiei passou a noite numa árvore bem alta e aconchegante de certo modo,localizada em uma praça bem agradável,a praça que Kurama gostava de passar o tempo...

-"sShuuichi meu filho,bom dia,o café já está na mesa!"-Diz Shiori calmamente.

-"Está bem kaasan,já estou descendo."-Responde Kurama com uma voz meio cansada.

Kurama vai até o banheiro e se logo entra no banho,muito pensativo:

"Nossa,como amanheceu rápido,eu deveria estar mesmo cansado,e ainda estou,passei a noite pensando em Hiei...Hiei,por que será que ele foi embora daquele jeito ontem a noite?Espero encontrá-lo hoje,e espero que ele me diga o que anda incomodando-o tanto..."

-"Bom dia irmão!"-Diz Shuichi a Kurama.

-"Bom dia Shuichi!"

-"Coma rápido meu filho,senão irá se atrasar para a faculdade,e não se esqueça de se agasalhar bem e levar um guarda-chuva,o tempo amanheceu nublado e parece que vai chover."

-"Pode deixar kaasan,não se preocupe."-Kurama dá um sorriso a sua mãe que logo é retribuído e se apressa para tomar o café.

Logo que Kurama sai,o telefone toca,Shiori atende:

-"Alô?"

-"O Kurama está?"

-"Desculpe,mas não tem ninguém com este nome aqui."

-"Droga!"-Desligam o telefone.

-"Como sou burro!O nome dele aqui no Ningenkai é Shuuichi,e não Kurama!Mas ele já deve ter saído para a faculdade mesmo."-Hiei diz para si mesmo,não sabia se esperava Kurama sair da faculdade,ou se ia embora sem lhe dizer nada,resolveu refeltir um pouco,depois de algumas horas,resolveu que iria embora se dizer nada a Kurama,afinal,Hiei era assim,não gostava de dar explicações sobre o que irá fazer,apesar de amar sua raposa mais do que a qualquer um,mais do que a qualquer outra coisa,resolve partir para o Makai sem lhe avisar,pois sabia que seria doloroso dizer isso a pessoa a quem mais ama,seria doloroso dizer "Adeus" a Kurama,mas era preciso,pelo menos até colocar os pensamentos em ordem,então escreve uma carta e cuidadosamente deixa em cima do travesseiro de Kurama,assim,não sentiria a dor de ver a reação da raposa,seja ela boa ou ruim,e não ficaria com sensação de ter deixado tudo para trás sem nenhum motivo.

"Não vejo a hora de sair daqui para poder ver meu querido demônio do fogo, irei sair daqui e encontrar com aqueles lindos olhos vermelhos, que sempre me esperam na porta da faculdade, ir pra casa, e aproveitar a tarde toda com ele, quem sabe não esqueço um pouco dos meus problemas?"-Os pensamentos de Kurama são interrompidos pelo sinal que ecoa por todo o prédio.

Kurama sai praticamente desesperado,e quando finalmente sai do prédio,não encontra ninguém esperando-o,fica decepcionado,mas surgiu uma luz de esperança,Hiei poderia estar esperando em sua casa,quem sabe lhe fazer uma surpresa como pedido de desculpas por ter saído daquele jeito na noite passada,então sai correndo para sua casa,abre a porta na maior afobação e sobe as escadas no mesmo ritmo,abre a porta do seu quarto e não encontra ninguém lá,mas vê um bilhete em cima de seu travesseiro,logo pensa que é alguma carta romântica de Hiei ou algo do tipo,pra fazer uma surpresa a ele,e realmente Kurama tem uma grande surpresa ao começar a ler a carta :

"Kurama,sinto muito,fui para o Makai e não sei quando voltarei,e não sei nem se voltarei,e peço que não venha me procurar de jeito nenhum!

Não estou preparado para um relacionamento assim tão sério,e parece que algo está dando errado entre nós,escrevi esta carta somente para você não me esperar ao final de cada dia,Kitsune,entenda isso,e me esqueça!

Pode ser que eu volte para os seus braços algum dia,mas até lá,está tudo acabado,preciso de um tempo sozinho,sem ninguém por perto,não me procure,esqueça do tudo que aconteceu,esqueça de mim..."

Hiei.

Ao ler isso, Kurama ficou completamente em estado de choque, ficou olhando a carta, paralisado, até que caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar na carta:- "Como?Como ele faz uma coisa dessas comigo?Depois de todas as coisas que passamos nestes últimos 2 meses!Isso não é justo,não é,não pode ser verdade..."-Ao dizer isso,Kurama foi para cama,e relembrou de várias coisas que ele e seu demônio do fogo passaram juntos,em especial uma parte:

Flashback

Kurama e Hiei haviam acabado de sair de uma briga tola,provavelmente algum ataque de ciúmes e possessividade de ambos,Kurama estava deitado ao colo de Hiei,quando lhe dirigiu a palavra:

-"Hiei,por quanto tempo você acha que ficaremos juntos?"

-"Se fosse por mim,raposa,para sempre,mas isso somente o tempo dirá,ou não..."

Fim do Flashback

Kurama lembrava especialmente desta cena,da cena em que Hiei disse que ficariam juntos para sempre,depois de longas brigas tolas e sem sentido,carícias,várias e loucas tardes de amor,ataques de ciúmes,possessividade ao extremo,risos,lágrimas e muito mais,Kurama não conseguia entender o motivo disso,e retornou as memórias dele e de Hiei...

Passaram-se as férias escolares de Kurama,sem falar com Hiei ou pelo menos vê-lo,no inicio,logo que leu a carta,Kurama chorou muito,ele tinha até mudado um pouco seu jeito para que Hiei gostasse ainda mais dele,mas foi em vão,em vez disso, foi deixado...

Depois das férias, de volta a faculdade, Kurama parecia já estar muito bem recuperado,e parecia estar até mais contente,animado,cheio de vida,mas isso era somente por fora,por dentro ele ainda estava muito mal,como pode ter se enganado assim?Como pode ter sido deixado? Como pode ter sido deixado pela única pessoa que tinha certeza que nunca o deixaria?

Essas e outras dúvidas perturbavam a cabeça de Kurama, mas durante suas férias ele pensou muito em possíveis respostas, como por exemplo: "Ele não me merecia mesmo, ele não era a pessoa certa para mim, ele apenas me usou, ele só queria brincar comigo, eu posso arranjar alguém muito melhor!"

Mas logo que Kurama estava se recuperando,sempre aparecia alguém pra perguntar "Onde ta seu amigo Hiei?", "cadê o Hiei?", os que sabiam do caso deles diziam "Você e o Hiei terminaram?Porque?"-Para responder a essa última pergunta,Kurama fazia uma expressão natural e calma,ou então respondia abrindo um sorriso:"Eu não sei..."

Enquanto isso,no Makai, Hiei estava tentando sossegar um pouco,e dizendo:-"Espero que algum dia Kurama entenda que tudo que fiz foi para o bem dele, sabia que ele estava meio infeliz ao meu lado, é melhor que ele fique com os outros amigos dele, espero que ele consiga ser muito feliz..."

Hiei não parava de pensar naquele dia em que escreveu a carta e foi embora,desde então já haviam se passado 1 mês e alguns dias,ele imagina como sua querida raposa deve ter sofrido por sua causa,mais uma vez...

-"Kurama que bom que pôde vir até meus aposentos em Gandara,devo dizer-lhe que continua belíssimo,e que estou impressionado que seu amante tenha deixado você vir até aqui sem protestar,te seguir,ou te proibir..."

-"Acho que está na hora de eu arranjar outro parceiro..."

-"Entendo... quer dizer então que tudo acabou?"

-"Sim,definitivamente nunca mais terá volta,não quero falar com ele nunca mais,ele me usou,abusou mais do que deveria de meus sentimentos,feriu-os,assim como fez com minha dignidade e meu orgulho,não vou dar uma 3ª chance a ele,não depois do que aquele infeliz me fez,não terá volta nunca mais!"

-"É muito triste ver um amor assim acabar,achava que ficariam juntos por muito mais do que alguns meses,se fosse eu,não teria brincado com você nem ferido seus sentimentos,Kurama.Mas diga-me,você ainda sente algo por ele?

-"Não, nada mesmo, ele acabou com o que eu ainda sentia."

-"Você já pensou na possibilidade de que ele tenha te deixado pra ficar com outro,ou quem sabe seja porque ele nunca gostou mesmo de você,ou porque se cansou,ou queria somente se aproveitar de você...?"

-"Sim,pensei em todas essas possibilidades,mas não me importa mais mesmo,já me decidi,nunca mais vou vê-lo"

-"Acho que vai vê-lo mais cedo do que pensa..."

-"Nani?"

-"Bem,eu te chamei aqui por um motivo,quero que você lute a favor de Gandara,Mukuro resolveu fazer uma guerra contra meu reino,e parece que ela convocou Hiei..."

-"Bem,certamente que lutarei ao seu lado,Yomi,se for para derrotar Hiei,e para que ele veja como estou ótimo sem ele,eu aceito!"

-"Muito bem Kurama,esteja aqui pela manhã para começarmos uma estratégia."

-"Certo!"-Kurama se levanta e rapidamente sai do castelo de Yomi.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, Kurama acordou com uma disposição incrível, mas não sabia que estava sendo observado por um certo Koorime,que viu o quanto sua raposa estava alegre e disposta,e percebeu que realmente a vida dele era muito melhor sem ele,sendo assim,resolveu voltar ao Makai e avisar Mukuro que aceitaria seu convite.

Kurama havia sentido a presença de Hiei,mas fingiu que não sentiu nada,e continuou a fazer as malas,logo em seguida partiu para Gandara,onde Yomi o esperava ansiosamente,parecia que a guerra começaria mais cedo do que Kurama imaginava.

-"Kurama,não tenho tempo de explicar,por favor,vá e comece a luta,a maioria dos meus guerreiros já morreu,parece que Mukuro arranjou soldados muito poderosos!"

-"Não, Yomi, soldados não, e sim um koorime, Hiei..."-Kurama diz e sai correndo para o tão esperado confronto com a pessoa que feriu mais do que seus sentimentos, Hiei...

-"Bem Hiei,parece que Yomi enviou o seu aliado mais poderoso,quero que vá lá e derrote-o,nem pense em falhar por causa de sentimentos tolos!"-Diz Mukuro com muita autoridade.

-"Como seu eu tivesse algum sentimento por um youkai que nem conheço,faça-me o favor Mukuro,ele será derrotado facilmente."

-"Então vá logo,e tenha certeza,não é apenas um simples youkai que não conheça..."

-"O que quer dizer com isso Mukuro?Pare de falar em enigmas e me fazer de idiota!"

-"Você verá Hiei,você verá,agora vá!Não retorne até ter acabado com ele,e como prova quero a cabeça do seu adversário,é uma ordem!"

-"Que seja..."-Com essa última frase,Hiei sai dos aposentos de Mukuro e vai de encontro até o "mais poderoso aliado de Yomi",como Mukuro mesma diz.

Hiei andava pela vasta floresta do Makai,a procura do youkai,até que pensou,se ele não sabia quem era,como levaria a cabeça até Mukuro?Que seja!ele mataria a todos que cruzassem seu caminho.

Kurama,já na sua belíssima e elegante forma de Youko estava a procura do Koorime dos olhos de fogo.

Hiei andava,e não encontrava ninguém,nenhum youkai,nada,estava começando a se entediar,quando avistou uma sombra e uma voz muito familiares...

-"Ora ora,então finalmente nos encontramos!"-Diz a sombra,sem se revelar ainda,mas só pela voz e pelo formato do corpo,Hiei reconhece o individuo.

-"O que faz aqui raposa?eu não deixei bem claro na carta que não queria que você viesse me buscar?Será que você ainda não entendeu que eu não te amo mais?"

-"Não seja tão mal-educado,Koorime,eu não vim até aqui para te buscar,eu vim aqui para te matar!"

-"Não me diga que você é o aliado de Yomi?"

-"Mukuro não lhe contou?Que descuido o dela..."-Diz o Youko num tom sarcástico.

-"Eu não vou lutar com você Kitsune,de jeito nenhum!"

-"Posso saber o motivo?Não se preocupe,o que você fez comigo acabou com completamente tudo que eu sentia por você,vamos lutar,Yomi quer sua cabeça como prêmio!"-Ao ouvir isso,Hiei ficou paralisado,lutando para não chorar ao ouvir aquilo de sua raposa,se controlou ao máximo,realmente não queria lutar com Kurama,não queria ferir objeto de seu antigo amor,e talvez do atual também,tudo estava confuso na cabeça de Hiei,até que desabou e falou:

-"Você quer realmente saber o motivo de eu ter feito aquilo?Não é por nada disso que eu falei agora,nem o que falei na carta,eu fiz aquilo porque achava que você estava muito infeliz ao meu lado,sem mim você está muito melhor,agora você pode falar com todos sem os meus ciúmes e tudo mais,eu era um peso para você,você estava muito infeliz,eu havia me tornado um problema na sua vida,essa é a verdade,por mais que eu ainda possa te amar,eu só te deixo infeliz,mas já estou superando isso,tenho que me conformar que eu só atrapalhava sua vida e que agora você está ótimo!"- Kurama ficou completamente sem fala,realmente não sabia o que dizer,quer dizer que Hiei fez isso só pra protege-lo?Hiei se importava mais com Kurama do que com si mesmo?Hiei só queria a felicidade de Kurama?Essa foi uma possibilidade que nem sequer passou pela mente do Youko,que finalmente resolveu falar alguma coisa:

-"Seu tolo!Como você pôde pensar uma coisa dessas?É verdade que eu estava infeliz,mas não quer dizer que seja sua culpa!Pode até ser que eu fui um idiota dizendo que nunca mais queria te ver nem falar com você,mas foi somente porque achei que você tinha brincado comigo,que eu não era nada,você me rebaixou muito!Não seja idiota Hiei,você não me faz infeliz!Não acredito que você me fez sofrer tanto e pensar tanta coisa só porque se importa mais comigo do que com você,você só queria me ver feliz,mas não precisava fazer isso,poderíamos ter dado um jeito ainda juntos!Eu te amo Hiei,não sei se você ainda sente o mesmo,mas por favor,me diga,você ainda gosta de mim?

-"Eu...não sei raposa...não sei."

-"Isso não é resposta!Ou sim ou não!"

-"Bem,se é assim,então não."

-"Certo...então...é isso,você tem certeza mesmo?"

-"Não,mas já que você exige uma resposta imediata,eu dei essa."

-"De qualquer modo,não posso mais amar você."

-"Como assim?"

-"Eu não quero fazer mais ninguém infeliz,e sei que você foi uma das pessoas que mais magoei desde que nos conhecemos,eu sinto muito por tudo,não importa se eu te amo ou não,sim,eu te amo,mas eu não posso mais,sei que tem outra pessoa que realmente gosta muito de você,mas você não gosta desta pessoa,eu não quero que essa pessoa seja infeliz,nem mais ninguém,eu prefiro sofrer por todos,então,mesmo que eu ainda te ame,eu não posso,não posso mais..."-Hiei nada responde,só fica olhando para a raposa,então Kurama continua:

-"Sei que ainda nos veremos,então nos trataremos como amigos,se você ainda me amar,eu te digo sinto muito,não vou lutar com você,vou voltar para o Ningenkai,até um dia desses Hiei..."

Nota:Minha primeira fic eu dediquei a um grande amigo meu, se bem que a história agora não é mais aquela,enfim,esta fic também é dedicada a uma pessoa,uma pessoa muito especial para mim,não irei dizer o nome,mas se a pessoa ler,espero que saiba que foi dedicada a ela,gostaria de poder mudar este final,mas isso não poderá ser possível no momento,atualmente é assim que ficará,quando o destino mudar isso,eu escreverei uma continuação,mas não prometo nada,já que não sei o que acontecerá mais para frente,mas espero mesmo que dê para mudar o final desta fic,isto é uma história sem fim,por enquanto é aí que pára,mas quem sabe algum dia,Kurama e Hiei não se acertam e se amem como antes novamente,quem sabe,um dia...


End file.
